Es imposible, ¿o no?
by Jeadore
Summary: Tokio Hotel Era imposible que eso le estuviera ocurriendo a él. De su boca sólo salieron tres cosas antes de poder reaccionar: una mala palabra, una pregunta retórica y un nombre.


**Disclamer**: Esta historia se encuentra basada en personas reales pero no en hechos reales ni confirmados; por ende, es obvio que no me pertenecen. Además fue hecha por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Es imposible, ¿o no?**

**Por: **Jeadore

Tenía los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta; su mente parecía no querer hacer contacto, no quería asimilar la verdad.

_No. No podía estarle pasando esto._

Él nunca hubiese creído que _eso_ podría pasarle.

- ¡Mierda!

Veía con detenimiento como toda esa gran cantidad de sangre que descendía por el cuerpo inerte hasta llegar al suelo, incluso le parecía exagerada. Eran pequeños ríos, morbosos, brillosos; que se reflejaban en sus pardos ojos fijos en la figura ataviada en ropaje oscuro apretado. Estaba desestabilizado, con el rostro desencajado.

_Esto tenía que ser imposible._

Todo tiene explicación, pensó repentinamente. Seguro que había bebido de más, y ahora alucinaba, su imaginación vagaba y pasaban cosas que no pasaban. Sí, debía ser eso. Esa debería ser la razón de su idiotismo y su mutismo, la razón por la que tenía la vista cansada y oía una risa diabólica, desenfrenada y casi demente que le martillaba la cabeza.

Pero no. Él sabía, más que por recuerdos propios por habladurías de los demás, que cuando se emborrachaba de su boca salían vertederos de palabrerías, incoherencias en su mayoría, y realizaba actos estúpidos; como cuando, tras una alocada fiesta, le dijo a Georg que debería probar ser el pasivo en una relación homosexual y confundió a Gustav con un profeta del Apocalipsis.

No obstante, él estaba sentado y continuaba sin soltar ninguna palabra más. Ni una blasfemia más.

- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Exigió en un gruñido gutural que se escapó de su garganta, audible sólo para él. En su composición se encontraba una nota de molestia, una de enfado, otra de estremecimiento, y una doble dosis de sorpresa. Quizás esto era un sueño. Un mal sueño. _Una pesadilla._

Si esto fuera una pesadilla, él se explicaría todo, todo tendría sentido. Era mucho más fácil, y por una simple razón: las pesadillas no tienen sentido. Sólo es la imaginación propia jugando en contra. Y esta era un bien vivida. Sin embargo, el entumecimiento en sus piernas y sus acalambrados dedos lo hacían dudar, ¿realmente estaba soñando?

Su cuerpo estaba verdaderamente resentido, así que era un No.

Puso sus neuronas a trabajar en busca de otra razón. Tal vez su madre estaba en lo correcto cuando le decía que su sistema nervioso fallaría con la increíble ingesta que a veces realizaba abusándose del alcohol.

- Bill…

Tom, con sus diecinueve primaveras recorridas, jamás hubiese imaginado que viviría tal experiencia. Ni en sus tiernas primeras doce lunas, ni en sus traviesos siete añitos, ni en sus alocados quince años. Jamás.

Su hermano tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, uno similar al que le aparecía durante un concierto. Hasta sonreía. _Sonreía._ Era una sonrisa serena, con un grado de triunfo grabado.

¡Ya lo tenía! Era un error del destino. Este siempre se equivoca, y ataca a los desprevenidos.

Y sino, no sabía qué carajo era.

Sólo podía ser una broma. _Una de mal gusto. De muy mal gusto._

- Bill…

Volvió a ver la ropa oscura, apretada al cuerpo y sintió coraje por ese ninja caído.

Con voz alta, casi una exclamación, que llenó y resonó por todo el autobús que usaron en el tour europeo, siseó:

- Quiero la revancha.

Sus dientes se apretaron fuertemente en cuanto tensó la mandíbula.

- Oh, vamos, Tom. Que ya has estado toda la noche y no…

- Cállate, Georg...

Rugió y se giró hacía su hermano. Este sonrió ladinamente y reinició el juego en la Play Station 3, la cuál muy pronto se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus mejores amigas.

Tom enseguida se compenetró en el juego, dando patadas atacando con su ninja al musculoso fortachón que Bill había elegido.

Tom Kaullitz nunca, pero jamás en su vida aceptaría de buena forma esas dos molestas palabras en la pantalla del televisor.

_Game Over. _

Nunca, _jamás_, aceptaría que su hermanito menor le había ganado en un video juego_._


End file.
